


A Service To Our Country

by Heartithateyou



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Blushing, Funny, Injury, M/M, One Shot, clint is such a jerk, its not just virgins that blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets an injury and he's not too keen on explaining how he got it.</p>
<p>AKA utility closets lead to injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Service To Our Country

"A dislocated shoulder? Really Stark?" Clint crumbles as he wraps a sling around him.  
"I never said you had to help Katniss, I could just as easily have gone to medical-" he started before Clint cut him off.  
"And miss you whining like a baby? Never. How did you injure it again?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.  
Tony glances over at Steve, who immediately blushes and looks away.

_"Oh yes, Tony right there." Steve moans, panting as Tony takes him even deeper in his throat. He leans against the metal shelf that creaks against the extra weight, gripping it so hard his knuckles turn white. "Oh, Tony yes, fuck you feel so good."_   
_He hums as he slides up and down his shaft, feeling his mouth stretch obscenely around Steve's dick, a small price to pay for getting to watch Steve fall apart above him. Just watching him moan and pants, so lost in his desire he completely loses himself._   
_"Yes, fuck, yes, Tony, Tony!" He all but yells as he cums, bucking against the shelf with abandon._   
_Tony barely gets a moment to admire his handy work before he hears an awful cracking noise from something being broken in an orgasmic haze and suddenly feels 220 pounds of super solider falling on top of him._   
_"Fuck!" He and Steve yell at nearly the same time, as he hears something pop in his shoulder, Steve scrambling off of him and desperately trying to assess the damage, apologizing the whole time._

"What can I say, I injured it providing a service to our country." He says with a smirk, trying not to laugh at Steve's half assed glare.  
"Yeah, well try not to service our country in the utility closet, or else were gonna have to start keeping doctors on retainer." Clint says, clapping his injured shoulder as he smirks.  
And for once in his life, he might be blushing deeper than Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
